


name a game to play (i'll roll the dice)

by someassemblingrequired



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Double Penetration, F/M, Finger Sucking, M/M, Multi, Praise Kink, Reylux Summer Fest 2018, Size Kink, Spanking, Spitroasting, Twister - Freeform, Vaginal Fingering, and they were roommates oh my god, happy reylux day everybody, how will i ever play twister again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 04:48:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15744594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/someassemblingrequired/pseuds/someassemblingrequired
Summary: "Hux and Kylo have a pact not to make a move on their hot roommate Rey, lest they ruin their friendship with her. Rey does her best to tease them into fucking her but they manage to keep their dicks under control. Then one day she brings home Twister and goads them into playing. Things get very hot very quickly."--She is sin. She’s an angel, but she issinincarnate. Hux isn’t certain if she is intentionally tormenting them, but he and Kylo are agreed-- she most certainly istormentingthem.





	name a game to play (i'll roll the dice)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HattoriPornzo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HattoriPornzo/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [HattoriPornzo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HattoriPornzo/pseuds/HattoriPornzo) in the [Reylux_Summer_Fest_2018](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Reylux_Summer_Fest_2018) collection. 



> so my darling [ HattoriPornzo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HattoriPornzo) wanted twister with awkward boners and love confessions, and a few things on the side. I'm hoping I filled enough of those side things that we can ignore the fact I forgot to include love confessions. 
> 
> I've never written in Star Wars before so this was an adventure and a half-- I hope I did these babes justice.
> 
> Much love to The Devil's Threesome discord, who kept me sane. To the darling [Fecky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/firelord65) for stopping my tenses from changing 15 times in five sentences and for being a part of running the Summer Swap! And to Meg and Erica and Shiro who listened to me whine about how much writing sucks.
> 
> Title from an Ariana Grande sound, as odd as that sounds, though I wrote most of this listening to Jonas Blue ft Jack & Jack -- "Rise".
> 
> Enjoy!

“There’s only one rule.”

It’s early spring, and Armitage Hux is moving his last box into the loft apartment owned by one Kylo Ren. Hux glances at his coworker, his roommate, and, in theory, his landlord, quirking an eyebrow. Moving in with his former rival hadn’t been his first choice, but after First Order had gone out with a very well-publicised whimper following the embezzlement charges leveled against the CEO, Snoke, well… Hux had needed a new place to live rather quickly. 

“No fucking the roommates.”

Hux would laugh, but Kylo looks deadly serious. Hux has seen Kylo Ren deadly serious precisely three times before this-- when Han Solo was shot just steps outside of First Order headquarters, several years earlier; when Leia Organa had shown up with a box of items that had apparently belonged to Ren’s grandfather; and when his uncle had arrived, days before the embezzlement rumours began, which had ended with the two men sipping scotch (rather than throwing it, as the last four meetings between uncle and nephew had ended) and having a rather heated, closed door discussion. A glance towards the only unopened door in the apartment has him understanding fairly quickly.

“The third bedroom, there’s another…?” 

“Yes. And I’ve been burned before. So no fucking the roommates.” Kylo’s tone is dry, but Hux doesn’t push, an unspoken understanding passing between them-- they have to keep their noses clean anyway, at least until they can be completely cleared as uninvolved in the embezzlement scandal. Getting intimate with anyone would be inadvisable, and Kylo had made it clear that, contrary to standard convention, Hux moving in would put an end to any sexual relationship that may (or may not) have existed between them.

He can accept that. Best to invest in a few new toys, though.

“In that case,” Hux begins, a smirk pulling across his lips. “I want a cat.”

\---

“So no fucking her.”

“No fucking the roommate.”

“Even if she is…”

Hux’s voice is somewhat strangled as he looks at Kylo over the amber glass of his fourth-- or is it his fifth?-- beer of the evening. Their agreement had never been much of an issue, not when Phasma had been their roommate, not when Bazine had been their roommate, not when Mitaka had been their roommate, but when Rey Niima stumbled into the handsomely decorated three bedroom loft that they called home, both men knew they were going to have a problem.

(Several months of rubbing himself raw had proven that to Hux.)

She is sin. She’s an angel, but she is _sin_ incarnate. Hux isn’t certain if she is intentionally tormenting them, but he and Kylo are agreed-- she most certainly is _tormenting_ them. 

At first, it seemed like nothing he couldn’t handle. Sure, seeing Rey in tiny shorts that barely covered her pert little ass had proven to be a bit difficult for him to handle first thing in the morning, before his morning wood had really had a chance to subside, but he could handle it. Kylo, who chokes on his first cup of coffee several times in the first few weeks of Rey’s living with them, seems to be struggling as well, and that is consolation enough for Hux. 

But the next week, she isn’t wearing a bra.

Not that he was looking!

The apartment had been freezing, so cold that Hux was convinced someone had put the air conditioning on despite the fact that it was _November_ , and… The memory of her nipples poking through her sheer, white sleeping top was enough to have him gripping the neck of his beer a bit too tightly even days later. 

But no, it had been the antics of this past week that had truly driven Hux and Kylo to the bar around the corner from their loft; Rey wouldn’t be home until early evening, something about picking up a game from Finn, and the boys had jumped at the opportunity to go to the bar and commiserate.

“What even _is_ a bralette?”

“It was a bandeau.”

Beer drips on the table and from Hux’s chin. How undignified. He scowls slightly as he mops the spill from around his lips. “And how,” he asks, voice slightly strangled. “How do you know that?” 

Kylo has the good grace to look abashed, mumbling something about the wonders of the internet. Ah, so porn then. 

“Bralettes have… straps. Bandeaus… don’t.”

Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday. Today is Friday, and it is the first day of five in which Hux and Kylo haven’t been immediately dumbstruck by the sight of their svelte, coltish roommate lounging on the couch in nothing but a _bandeau_ and a very small pair of cotton pajama shorts. It’s been nothing short of hell. 

A phone buzzes on the table. Then another.

Rey Niima  
  
omw home! c u 2 soon <3  
  


The two swallow the last gulps of their beers and stand, albeit slower than they usually would. And like that, they make the long - not long enough - trek back to their apartment, ruminating on a promise they had made long before they knew the stakes.

\---

Finn Dameron  
  
if this doesn’t work, I’m giving up!  
  
it’ll work, peanut! Trust me!  
  
how do you think I got Poe to marry me?  
  
BB.  
  
shut up, go get laid.  
  


\---

There’s beer on the coffee table, and Rey looks giddy when Kylo and Hux walk in ten minutes later. They both look perplexed as she points to the white plastic mat covering a good portion of floor space.

“We’re playing Twister!”

Hux sputters. Kylo blanches. Rey beams.

“We most certainly are not!”

“We most certainly _are_. I had to search everywhere for one that’s big enough for you two!” She smiles serenely, eyes flicking from their faces to their stomachs, biting her lip in a way she hopes is enticing. It’s been months, and they haven’t gotten the hint-- go big, or go home, right? “Please? Just one game, and if you hate it, we can just like, watch movies like we normally do!”

Despite living with Rey for months, both men are still unable to resist her pout, and, resigned, they agree. Within seconds, Rey is stripping off her shirt and revealing… the fucking bandeau again. Between her shorts and the minimal fabric covering her lean skin, Hux feels a bit hot under the collar, and Kylo is looking _anywhere_ but at his other roommate. And they haven’t even started yet.

\---

“Okay, Kylo… right hand on red!”

Rey is giggling, her leg twisted around Hux’s, her back pressed against Kylo. Kylo, for his part, groans as he attempts to snake his hand beneath Rey onto the red circle that is just far enough away that he has to stretch, pushing him harder against Rey’s tanned back. His cock twitches with renewed interest, the semi he had been rocking for the entire game flaring to life as the warmth of her skin seeps into him. 

Hux has a pinched look on his face, one Kylo is _intimately_ familiar with-- he’s uncomfortably turned on, particularly as putting his foot on yellow brings him even further into Rey’s personal bubble. She giggles again, wiggling slightly as she leans towards the spinner. Kylo lets out a muffled groan as her ass presses against his cock in a way that is _anything_ other than accidental.

His grits his teeth so hard he fears they might shatter, and Rey is convinced she’s playing a losing game here. A few more spins go in a similar fashion, and then…

“Fuck it.”

It’s Hux who breaks first, pushing the spinner out of Rey’s reach. She whines a little, glaring playfully at at him, and then she _squeals_ as he grabs her around the waist and hauls her into his lap. Kylo looks momentarily relieved, albeit frustrated at the loss of Rey’s hot body against his own, before he presses himself up against her back, growling and nipping at her neck and collarbones.

“You’ve been doing this on purpose,” growls Hux, rubbing a thumb across Rey’s cheekbones. She flushes and it spreads prettily down her cheeks and chest, disappearing beneath her lacy bandeau. “The shorts, the tank tops when it was cold, the underwear in the laundry… You’ve been doing it all. On. Purpose.” He punctuates each word with a roll of his hips, pressing Rey into the impressive, hard length straining against his zipper. 

She moans. She can’t help herself, she’s been desperate for them for weeks, _months_ and her vibrator hadn’t been nearly enough after accidentally catching a glimpse of Kylo in the shower two months ago. She bucks against Hux, her head dropping onto Kylo’s shoulder as he mouths at her throat. “Yes,” she whines, hands coming up to twist into Hux’s button down. “Yes, I’ve been doing it on purpose. I want you. I want you both. But… the rules…”

“Fuck the rules,” comes Kylo’s muffled voice, his mouth full of the thin skin of Rey’s throat, sucking a raspberry bruise onto the soft flesh. “Need to feel you.”

There’s a tearing noise and the lacy bandeau that has been the subject of their nightmares-- _fantasies_ \-- for a week is tossed across the room, and Rey moans again as Kylo’s talented fingers find her peaked nipples, teasing them to diamonte hard within seconds. She wails as he plucks at her, playing her like an instrument, while Hux traces his fingers up and down her stomach, smirking as her muscles twitch and contract. 

“Please,” she whined pitifully, rutting against Hux’s thigh as his fingers dip ever lower. She keens as he finally strokes along the sopping, flimsy fabric of her shorts, and when she hears his sharp inhale she knows he knows what she’s done.

“No panties, sweet girl?” 

Kylo makes another strangled noise near Rey’s ear and his fingers dig into her breasts so firmly that she knows there’ll be round little bruises there in the morning. She keens again, hands scrabbling in Hux’s shirt, nimble little fingers undoing his buttons and pushing it off of him, down his shoulders, so she can touch every inch of his pale skin. There’s a thin sheen of sweat along her brow, and colour high in her cheeks.

“Want you so bad. Was-- was gonna give up if twister didn’t work.” 

There’s a soft _thump_ somewhere behind them and Rey is sandwiched between the hot skin of both men, Kylo having tossed his shirt aside. The idea of Rey giving up her pursuit, however oblivious they had been to the intentionality of it all, seems to have pushed away the last vestiges of his control.

“Good thing you didn’t, then.”

She is hauled off of Hux’s lap with no ceremony, and into Kylo’s arms. He stands easily as she wraps her legs around his waist, grinding her wet center against him. Dimly, she becomes aware that they are moving, doors opening and slamming shut behind them, and she hears another soft _thwump_ before her back hits a bed softer than she has ever experienced. She groans, shuffling up slightly, staring wantonly at the shirtless men before her. 

They are a contradiction-- Hux is lean, not unlike herself, his arms not soft but not quite as firm as Kylo’s, whose are corded with muscle, though similarly pale. Where Hux has a gentle dusting of freckles across his shoulders, neck and cheeks, Kylo has dark spots, moles, across his entire body, and Rey is drawn by the prospect of kissing, sucking, and licking each and every single one of them. They’ve shucked their trousers at some point, and she would giggle if the sight of them straining at their respective pants (low rise briefs sit snugly just below the vee of Kylo’s hips, while Hux wears his own briefs higher on his hips, though equally as sensually) didn’t send a thrill down her gut; she clenches her thighs unconsciously, suddenly aware of how damn wet her shorts are. 

Hux coos as he rounds the bed, settling himself beside her and tugging her back slightly so he can slip his hand down into her shorts while nipping at her ear and neck. Her head falls back and that’s how she misses Kylo stalking like a wolf towards them, her awareness of him returned as he spreads her bent legs wide and settles between them. She’s not sure whose room this is, but the bed is far larger than she could have imagined possible, as it holds all three comfortably, even with Kylo midway down and smirking at her drenched thighs.

“So wet and we’ve barely even begun,” he murmurs, tracing the cut of her inner thighs with his thumbs, smirking as she twitches and whines. Hux’s hand slips from under her shorts where he’s been teasing just above that sweet spot, and he puts his hand on her lower stomach, holding her in place. Within moments, she’s divested of her shorts and is completely bare to the two of them, and she spares a thankful thought to whatever deity encouraged her to shave and trim this week. She’s not bare, can’t stand the irritation of razor burn or ingrown hairs, and there’s a neat, trimmed thatch of hair around her cunt that’s glistening slightly with her own desperate arousal. 

As Hux moves his lips lower, sucking at her collarbone, his free hand circles around her and begins to tease at her nipples again, plucking one until she’s arching and near tears, only to be held down by his hand on her pelvis. Kylo, though, refuses to be ignored, using his thumbs to spread her pussy lips open, his breath ghosting across her twitching hole and hardened clit. 

“Pl- _please_... Fuck, Kylo, _please_ touch me… Anything, please…” Rey is loathe to believe that her voice cracked midway through, but she can’t stop herself, she’s babbling, begging Kylo to touch her, taste her, fuck her, anything, _anything_ but this unending teasing that they’ve got her bound to. 

“You’ve teased us for months, little Rey, don’t you think it’s payback time?” The roughness of his voice betrays him-- as much as Kylo would love to draw this out, as much as Hux wants to watch Rey writhe in his lap all day, a thin sheen of sweat beginning to coat her limbs and face, they’re both too far gone to make this last forever. 

“Oh, please, please… I’ll make it up to you, I… _ah!_ I swear it!” Her last vowel is a long, drawn out _eee_ as Kylo’s clever tongue travels a long, languid path from her bottom to the very tip of her cunt, teasing across her throbbing clit. She thrashes in their arms, nipples peaking even more than she had thought possible, the hot little pulse in her gut burning hotter and hotter. 

He works at her like a man possessed, his thumbs keeping her spread wide for him so he can suckle and nip at her. He’s good-- pays more attention to the spots that make her wail and thrash, doesn’t use teeth except to graze her clit after she whimpers in a tone just a hair too close to pain than pleasure, and Hux does his job admirably, shifting himself so that he can hover over her chest, lavishing her ignored nipple with his tongue, sucking at it until she’s torn between pulling him closer and pushing him away. Her breathy exclamation of his name in the midst of moans only encourages him, and he sucks more and more of her breast into his mouth, tweaking her unattended nipple as he does so. 

Rey, for her part, is on cloud nine. The talented tongues on her cunt and breasts are pushing her higher and higher and she can’t stop herself from writhing in their grasp, her heel dragging desperately back and forth along the soft duvet beneath her. As Kylo’s fingers slip inside of her, first one, then two, then _three_ thick fingers curling and pistoning in and out, she screams, bucking against his lips, and then…

And he withdraws, smirking, his fingers and lips glistening, leaving her legs twitching and her eyes wide as saucers. She almost cries then, babbling pleas for him to come back, please come back, please fuck her, please let her come. And as Hux releases her abused breast, swollen from his thorough sucking and biting, she wails again. 

Kylo launches himself forward, hovering over her shaking, desperate body with one hand supporting him. His fingers, sticky and stringy with her arousal, hook into her open mouth and she moans, sucking at them as enthusiastically as she could, eyes huge and pleading. Hux growls, pushing himself up to capture Kylo’s sticky, slick mouth with his own, his hands tangling into the taller man’s hair as Rey licks the last of her arousal off of his hand. 

The men break apart with heady gasps, eyes dark with lust, and Kylo hisses as he removed his briefs. His cock hangs heavy and proud, the tip swollen and purple, already shiny with precum after leaving a wet spot on his briefs. Rey blinks, staring at the absolute monstrosity before her. She had been with other men, but none of them seemed to be half as large as Kylo did. She whimpers.

How the fuck was that going to fit inside of her?

She wants it. She wants it _bad_ and, well, let it never be said that Rey Niima didn’t fight for what she wanted.

With shaky hands, she pushes herself up, her core still smarting from it’s denied orgasm, and she takes Kylo’s cock in hand. He is long, and thick, and _fuck_ she wants him. She shifts to her knees, tongue darting out to give the beading precum a tentative lick, and she yipps as he thrusts towards her, pupils blown, animalistic growl rumbling deep in his chest. 

“Fuck, look at you. You look so good on your knees, Rey.” 

She shifts slightly, glowing with the praise that she had never thought she’d find arousing, and takes him into her mouth. He is large enough that she has to stretch, careful to keep her lips over her teeth, and she is barely a third of the way down when she her throat begins to protest. Hux-- or at least, she thinks it’s Hux, because as talented as Kylo is, she doubts he could be rubbing her back and whispering to her while she has a third of his cock in her mouth-- presses kisses to her back, murmuring praise all the while.

“You’re taking him so well, sweet girl. Look at you, taking his cock. You were made for it, weren’t you? Made to suck our cocks, made to take them. You look so beautiful, fuck, Rey…” 

She feels Hux, hot and hard and clearly having removed his briefs, pressed up against her dripping cunt, and Rey moans around Kylo’s cock, thumb gripped into the palm of her hand as she takes him deeper into her throat. His head bumps against the back and she sputters, eyes tearing, but doesn’t pull away, simply uses the hand on his cock to gather her saliva, and squeezes the part of him she couldn’t fit inside of her. 

A crack makes her jump, and a moment later she feels the smarting pleasure-pain of the slap on her backside. “Be good, Rey. Gonna make you feel so good, precious girl. Look at you, fuck,” comes Hux’s voice from behind her.

Hux’s eyes follow his cock as he slicks himself up, pressing his head between her swollen, sodden folds for only a moment before he snaps his hips and fills her. She gasps, and Kylo groans, his head thrown back as Rey’s moans vibrate along his dick. She pulls back, gasping for air, tears streaking her face, and he forces himself not to follow her, panting as she still works the bottom third of his cock with her hand. 

“Fuck, you take it so good, Rey. Maker, look at you, you were made for this. Fuck, you look so beautiful.”

Her lips are swollen but her smile is blindingly bright as she looks up at Kylo, who had laced his fingers through her hair to keep it out of her eyes. 

“Can you take it again, baby? Can I fuck that pretty mouth and cum down your throat?” 

Her cunt tightens and Hux shouts Rey yelps as he slaps her ass again and grips her hips harder, fucking into her without abandon. Every inch of her body feels alight, every nerve rerouted specifically for pleasure. She nods, taking a breath and diving back onto Kylo’s cock as Hux fucks her forward onto it. 

Kylo’s fingers tighten in her hair as she took more of him in one go, and as she looked up and him, he breaks what limited control he had left, fucking into her mouth rapidly. She’s hot and wet, and her tongue is doing absolutely sinful things to the underside of his cock; if she keeps that up, he’s definitely not get to feel her tight little ass or her perfect pussy around him. And he wants that, at least this first time.

The first time, because there would be _many_ times. He is certain of that.

Hux growls as Kylo presses a hand to his shoulder, forcing him back, making his throbbing, hard length slide out of Rey. She flushes at the wet gush that follows, but she’s too keyed up, too desperate to come, too desperate to have his cock back inside of her, to care. Her body tries to follow him back, and she whines as Kylo prevents it.

“Patience, Rey…” 

With strength she still doesn’t entirely understand, Kylo lifts her from the bed and turns her so she’s facing Hux then positions her over his cock again. She sinks down gladly, throwing her head back as her cunt pressed against the ginger hair at his base, taking him all in one go. 

“You… fuck, you feel so much deeper… _fuck_.” Her voice is punctuated with breathy moans and whimpers as Hux rolls his hips and fucks her shallowly, clearly waiting for Kylo to get into position. And he does, uncapping a bottle of lube that is conveniently reachable from a dark wood bedside table. He puts a finger at the rosebud of her ass, swirling the cold gel before pressing inside of her. 

She yelps, red as anything, but as his finger slipped inside it’s obvious she had some experience with it. Kylo chuckles, and Rey grinds out, “With the two of you… always with the work outs… fuck, I needed… I imagined…” 

Another finger slips into her tight little ass as Hux begins thrusting slightly harder, groaning as he feels Kylo begin to scissor inside of her. She feels so much tighter around his cock with just two of Kylo’s fingers, and his hips stutter at the thought of what it will be like with both their cocks deep inside of her. He grasps the base of his dick firmly, warding off the impending orgasm, and tweaks one of Rey’s red, swollen nipples to distract himself.

The girl’s hands go to Hux’s hair, whimpering as Kylo adds a third finger, wet with her arousal and an excess of lube, and begins to thrust his hand in and out of her with earnest.

“You think you’re ready to take my cock, Rey? Think you can take both of us? I know you can. I know you can.”

Kylo groans, nipping at her ear, pressing a kiss to her fluttering pulse point, as he withdraws his fingers and lines up his lube slicked cock with her twitching hole. 

“Do you want it, Rey?”

“Please, please, I’ll be so good, _fuck_ , please, just fu--- _oh!_ ” 

And with a thrust, he fills her, and both she and Hux let loose similar sounds of disbelief.

“So… fucking… tight. Maker, Rey. Fuck.”

Kylo’s teeth grind together as he stills himself, buried to the balls inside of her as Hux eases his way back into her exponentially tighter cunt. Rey’s eyes roll back as she adjusts, never having felt so full in her life, and it takes a single swipe of Hux’s thumb across her clit to have her cumming on his cock, her ass clenching, and both men swearing a purple streak.

“Please,” she whines, orgasm pitching her higher and higher. “Fu-fuck me. Please.”

She has never felt so damn stuffed, both their cocks pistoning into her. The sound of wet, smacking flesh fills the room and Kylo gropes at her chest, pressing her tits together and growling into her neck. 

“So good, so fucking good,” he groans, eyes meeting with Hux’s for just a moment before he begins to stutter, his thrusts deeper and harder. Hux presses his thumb to Rey’s clit again, working small, tight circles, until she shatters, more loudly this time, her entire world blinking into white as her cunt gushes. The men follow soon after, Kylo first, roaring his completion as he bites into her shoulder and fills her ass with rope after rope of hot cum, and Hux a moment later, his hips pounding into her cunt so hard she is surprised she isn’t weeping. She moans and trembles, but Kylo’s arms kept her aloft as she goes boneless, sweat dripping from her temples and hairline. 

“Oh, fuck…”

Distantly, through the fog of her post-orgasmic bliss, she feels Kylo-- or is it Hux?-- lifting her off of their spent cocks, and setting her down onto the (still far too large, in her opinion) bed. She whines and tries to close her legs as she feels a wet cloth pressed between them, mumbling about sensitivity, but a gentle voice just shushes her. 

“Let us take care of you,” it murmures, and she can’t tell who it is because one of them has wrapped her in his arms and the other pads away. But moments later, a hot body is pressed against her other side, and the cum-and-arousal soaked duvet is tugged out from beneath her, a warm, soft twin of it placed over her sweat-slicked body instead. 

“Rest,” comes the voice from her back. “Because we’re not leaving this bed again this weekend, that’s for damn sure.”

She can live with that.

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi to me on [tumblr](http://janetsvandyne.tumblr.com)!


End file.
